Idolmaster: Project AU
by PassingDays
Summary: Yuutarou is the son of a successful producer and a world famous semi-retired performer. He has always lived behind the curtains, in the shadows of the greatest performers that have walked the stage. Now, as a teenager, he must decide on how to make his debut into the world of idols. AU Fic, with some non-ambiguous crossovers, slow.


**xXx~~~IdolMaster: Project AU~~~xXx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own and gain nothing from this fic.

**Full Summary: **Yuutarou is the son of a successful producer and a world famous semi-retired performer. He has always lived behind the curtains, in the shadows of the greatest performers that have walked the stage. Now, as a teenager, he must decide on how to make his debut into the world of idols. AU Fic, with non-ambiguous crossovers, slow.

**AN:** Our protagonist isn't an OC but the protagonist of the manga _IDOLM STER Break! _This is an AU fic. This is also a side project, something to do when I'm bored. So it isn't serious.

* * *

**xXx~~~xXx**

"_Look out from atop the stage. Do you see all those people chanting your name? They are your fans. And you... you are their idol."_

**~xXx~**

**~XxX~~~Chapter 1: Potential?~~~XxX~**

**~xXx~~~xXx~**

The clock read ten thirty. Thirty minutes away from the next break. One and half hours away from lunch. Four hours away from the end of the day.

Unacceptable.

'_Father, mother... your son is contemplating your decision-making skills and love for your one and only child...' -_were the troubling thoughts of a teenager with coal-black hair and blue eyes.

The boy let out one of the biggest yawns he has ever had in his young life. Until a month ago, he lived the fast paced life of being the son of a Producer(his father) and an Idol(his mother)- well, a semi-retired one.

Since he was born, his family was constantly on the move, never staying in the same home for more than a few months. Many times, they simply stayed in a trailer or hotel for a few weeks before work compelled them to move to a new location.

At first, the moving was limited to only in Japan. But as he got older, his mother's popularity, and the popularity of the other idol's under his father's care, grew; the locations began to include different countries overseas. This lasted till around a year ago, when his mother decided to semi-retire as an idol and take over his grandfather's position- as the president of 765 Production, the production company which they were affiliated with.

The event had been a silent one, with the media's ignorance of his mother's semi retirement. The boy thought things would have slowed down after that. But, the past year had ended up being one of the most _intense_ periods of his short life.

Directly after the take over, his mother and father had attempted to slowly restructure the company- to begin producing a new type of idol, which they believed would put them on par with current western superstars.

They had his grandfather's, Juuichirou Takagi's, blessing, but the changes met severe opposition from a few of the producers and idols under their employ. His mother was a patient women, but after suffering a significant loss of income, due to a month of squabbling, she promptly disbanded 765 Production and reformed, with those who would follow her, under a new banner- _**Idol International Pro.**_

The rest of the year was spent rebuilding and reforming the production company; and also dealing with the shit-storm this move envoked.

This eventually led to a decision that both his parents had made on his behalf. Three months ago they had deemed the situation unstable, and would become more so. With him turning fifteen, they believed it was the perfect time for their son to begin attending school and separate himself from that hectic lifestyle.

-is what they told him and how he, Yuutarou Takagi, found himself sitting at this desk.

**xXx~~~xXx**

Classes had just started up and already he started feeling like this was a waste of time. This wasn't what he had in mind when he thought of the "youthful school life" he had yearned so much for.

The past three weeks had consisted of just going to class, doing school work, going home, and then doing more school work. Thats it.

Damnit, he had expected more. So much more!

His mother had always talked about her fun school life with her friends and senseis before she started working. How she would play around during breaks, eat with her friends during hour long lunches, and attend really fun and interesting clubs at the end of lessons. She even bragged about her rivalries with the other school idols.

'_Even though both me and dad still think that she shouldn't proud of that considering her career at the time...'_

The boy sighed. This was his first year of high school and also his first year of attending an _actual_ school. But the novelty of going to an actual class had worn off the first week- And after waiting a few more days he realized the routine he'd started getting used to would be the exact same routine that he'd be following for the next three whole years!

This academy that his parents enrolled him in focused on academics. Only academics. There were no sports, no clubs, no extracurricular activities. There wasn't even a student council! Only class representatives- who were glorified teachers' attendants, in his honest opinion.

'_This is what I'm going to be doing for the next three years!?' _Yuutarou could only look forward and hope that he would be able to convince his parents to transfer him at the end of the school year.

Bored out of his mind, he looked toward the front of the class. The sensei had been lecturing non-stop for the past half hour, and by the looks of it he wasn't going to stop during the other half. Yuutarou then looked around at his classmates. Everyone had split into two categories. Those who were diligently taking notes- and those that were in a near-comatose state of existence.

The majority was the later. Pencils were twirling, faces leaning on palms, and heads nodding off.

Hell, one them was actually sleeping. Glancing at girl near the back, _'That girl again... she's even drooling on her desk this time...'_

"Afuu~" -is what he thought he heard her murmur in her seemingly deep sleep.

Yuutarou looked down at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. He was supposed to be taking notes. But he wasn't. He didn't need to. Unlike most of his classmates, the ones who'd stop taking notes for one reason or another, he didn't even bother starting.

Glancing at the material on the whiteboard, he thought, _'Damnit nee-chan... I was going into high school. Not university!'_

His nee-chan had been tutoring him for years- alongside their other tutors. He _knew_ she had been working him on a much faster pace than the norm- because of all the surprised looks he received from any new tutors after they evaluated him. But it wasn't until he started the academy that he realized just how far she'd gone.

He wasn't a genius by any means, but thanks to the 'Demon-neechan' he could hold his own against any of his classmates -in terms of academics.

'_...Well ...except for the class rep...' _

**xXx**

Mentally snorting, he thought, _'She could probably run circles around me.'_

As knowledgeable as Yuutarou was, the class representative was in a whole nother league. No doubt- she was a true genius.

'_Not only that...' _he thought amusedly.

Alongside being the rep, she was also the undisputed unofficial class idol. What a mouthful.

In the short three weeks, the girl has proven herself to be the smartest student in their class- and most likely their grade level. She'd gathered the adoration of most of the boys with almost no effort. And her reception amongst the girls was split between envy and admiration.

But, an interesting thing to point out was that the rep wasn't even trying to garner attention! The confidence and noble aura she project seemed unnaturally natural- if there were such a thing. And as hard as it was to approach her, she only talked when talked too, between the short breaks they had. The girl just concentrated on being the perfect student she was.

'_-Idol...' _His thoughts wandering again. _'I don't know why, something about the girl has been bugging me for the past few days.' _

Sure, she had some qualifications the boy guessed. A girl like her could possibly pass the initial auditions and debut as an idol.

'_But, there is something else there...,' _he thought, scratching his head with a pencil. Whenever he looked at the girl he had felt something strange... -No. Not the usual horny-teenager feelings, but something that came and hid behind those. Like an afterthought.

Yuutarou eyes shifted to the platinum haired girl/woman and focused onto her. His mind trying put to words what he'd been feeling recently.

She has beauty. She has smarts. He listed off. And she also has confidence. Not in an arrogant way, but an 'its-there-and-she-doesn't-need-to-prove-it' way. That was the impression he got when she did her introduction on the first day. -Really, she didn't act or even look like a regular high school first year. Had she not been wearing the school uniform, he would have thought her to be a young assistant teacher.

He recalled what said- That was probably the longest I've heard her talk. Her voice wasn't cold, at least, it didn't seem she was trying to make it so... But the few times she spoke... the way she talked, there was a sense of finality in her voice. This made it hard for any of the other girls in our class to continue a conversation with her.

'_The boys don't even try anymore.' _Yuutarou, mentally chuckled. _'After seeing a few try to say hello and then run away in fear, the boys of his year decided to admire her from a distance.' _

If she'd just put a little more warmth into her words, or actually initiated a conversation, she'd be A LOT more popular. Hell, if she smiled, she would probably have the potential to be.. the... most... popular... gir-...

_-'Potential.' _

He blinked and slowly repeat that word a few more times in his mind. -Thats the word he was looking for.

'_Thats sounds right, she has... potential.'_

A true Idol wasn't just about having looks and smarts. -Although there was a good number of ditzy ones out there- There were other traits that made up an idol. Being able to sing, to dance, to act... An idol was performer. A very well rounded one; a jack of all trades.

'_I don't know much about the rep other than what I've seen in class, but...'_

Since he was a baby, Yuutarou Takagi had been in the presence of thousands of Idols. He had talked with hundreds, and had personally worked with dozens within his family's company. So, he _knows_ that the girl he was currently staring at could become an idol, that is for sure.

-It was not the potential to become to become an Idol...

The feeling he got whenever he looked at the girl was telling him something else. He felt that she had the potential to be some _more _than just a regular idol, something much greater.

This confused him greatly. He just didn't know enough about the girl, yet he had these feelings. Maybe thats why it too long to put them into words. -It logically didn't make sense.

How would that girl compare to his mother? In Yuutarou's mind, his mother was the archetype of what an idol should strive to be.

'_Is my gut actually telling me that the rep could one day be on par with mother?'_ -Just the thought was was absurd, and made him want to laugh.

His mother wasn't just a top idol. She was _The _Top iDOL. Comparing an unofficial school idol to the 'Digital Queen' was like comparing single flower to a cherry blossom tree. -No matter how pretty the flower was.

Yuutarou sighed. It'd make a lot more sense if the the feelings he had toward the girl was love instead, and it was just his male hormones messing with him. But, he was pretty sure it wasn't anything close to affection, if fact he was personally intimidated by the girl.

'_Even if she had potential, it shouldn't really matter to him anyway. She-'_

Yuutarou broke off from his thoughts when he saw that her hand had ceased writing. Then suddenly, as if she had somehow felt his gaze on her, the class rep's head raised and turned to him. He froze as her cold eyes bore into his own.

Her beautiful face was asking the silent question, _'Why are you staring at me?'_

Not knowing what else to do in the situation, he responded with his own body language, '_I'm sorry, very sorry! Please forgive me! I will never do it again!'_

Apparently, that didn't seem to satisfy her as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Thankfully her stare was broken by the chime that resonated throughout the school. She looked back down to her sheet and wrote down the home work the sensei was listing off. The session is done already? When did sensei stop lecturing? _'Maybe thats why she stopped writing.' -_At least she wasn't looking his way anymore.

Yet, Yuutarou continued to stare at her for a few more seconds.

The boy was having another strange feeling. Trying catch the attention of the class rep was one thing. But, to involuntarily receive it.. -Great potential or not. He felt that it would somehow cause trouble for him, instead of her.

**xXx~~~xXx**

After switching out his indoor shoes for his outdoor ones, Yuutarou left the school building and headed for home. Being in different years, he doesn't get to see his neechan during the the school day, since each of the three years had their own building. -Even a separate lunch room.

'_This school is surprisingly big, considering the fact that it doesn't have any clubs or sports.'_ he thought absently.

Usually, either of them would wait by the gates for the other, and they would walk home together. Most of the time it was Yuutarou waiting since the first year building was much closer to the school entrance compared to the third years' one. But, today he had stayed back for an extra half hour because of classroom cleaning duties.

Thankfully his assigned partner wasn't the rep. The rotation of the duty was by pairs of two, morning and afternoon shift. And the person you were paired with would be your cleaning partner for the entire school year.

He sighed, _'While it would have been awkward to spend thirty minutes alone in a room with the rep every few days, I think she'd have been a better option than - her...' _

The girl Yuutarou was partnered to - aka. stuck with- was a really lazy chick that'd ended up making him doing most of the work -due to her falling asleep halfway through. A similar thing happened last week during a morning shift. She'd come early to class, much earlier than him infact. But instead of cleaning, he walked in to find her asleep on the teacher's desk...

They practically ignored each other during the short times she was actually conscious. She was always either chatting away on her phone with an unknown friend or sleeping. Even during their first cleaning duty the girl had slapped his hand away when he tried to wake her up - after he'd finished cleaning.

'_I don't even know her name - we haven't had a proper introduction.' Tsk. 'Whatever, she's a delinquent. I shouldn't care.' _

Yuutarou shook his head in distaste. - He didn't see the person walking out of the store in front of him.

There was a flash of black hair in his peripheral before he felt the sudden pressure of someone slamming into his left side. The transfer of kinetic energy had him at a near forty-five degrees, but he easily struck out his right foot to counter. The hard part was making sure he turned around to cushion the person that couldn't stop falling.

"Ayaa!" He heard the girl - he was very sure it was girl - yelled as she landed on his chest; his back taking the brunt of the ground's recoil.

"Owe..." Yuutarou felt the girl react quickly enough to get off him, but the pain -and what was hopefully not a concussion- had him laid out for a few more seconds.

"Damnit! I messed up again!"

Yuutarou slowly got onto his elbows and stared at the inane sight in front of him. Kneeling between his spread legs was a girl tousling her head, with her face toward the skies, muttering to herself about paying attention and not screwing up. If his mind wasn't so addled he would have thought to get up and quickly apologize, but instead he chose to just stare at her.

'_She is very cute.' _Yuutarou thought -clinically. _'Long black hair and a nice tan...' _While, he hated fake jewelry, the multiple adornments on her wrists and around her neck looked... _'It suited her perfectly.'_

Her face was young, about his age. She was wearing the girls uniform of his school, with the necktie clasp that signified her as a first year student. He wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her -there were several first year classes and it was only the third week. Nor did her close proximity and striking looks affect him as it would a regular teen boy.

What did catch his attention was the several pound bags of pet food that had somehow landed safely around them.

'_Jeeze... maybe thats why it hurt as much as it did." _Thankfully none of the heavy looking bags had landed on him.

After the girl stopped her ramblings she quickly got up and offered a hand to Yuutarou. "I'm so so sorries mistah! Are you alright?"

_'Mistah?'_

When he took her hand he was surprised by strength which pulled him up onto his feet - seemingly without any effort at all. "Ah, its ok, It was probably my fault for not paying attention."

"Nope, it was my fault!" She stated, grinning at him, with hands on her hips.

"Ok, sure..." He looked around at the scattered bags. "Do you need any help carrying these?"

"Ah! Thanks for reminding me! I need to get back with the food before my family starts a riot!" She picked up the bags and tossed them onto her shoulders. "Sorries again! I gotta go though. I'll make sure to give ya propers apologies in the future! Bye bye!" The energetic girl did an about face, cried 'Yosh!' and sped down the sidewalk.

With that, Yuutarou continued his two kilometer walk home - this time in a semi-alert state. It wouldn't do good to have another random encounter on the same day.

**xXx~~~xXx**

Stopping short in front of a large iron gate, Yuutarou pushed his usual internal musings aside and looked up at where he'd been residing for the last month.

'_Home... is what I'll be call this place for the next few years - I wonder if nee-chan's back.'_

The residential complex in front of him wasn't particularly large - but it was still... big. First off, the complex was walled off from the rest of the neighborhood with dry stone blocks, partially covered with moss. Inside the walls were multiple, interconnected buildings. Each building was no more than two stories high, but wide enough to fit three or four family sized homes. Sort of like the japanese version of townhouses. -Meaning the homes were built as one building, but completely independent from each other, with only front doors and no access inbetween.

There was also two other smaller buildings. One was the home of the landlady. The other housed a community bath and a legitimate onsen - which pretty uncommon this deep into metropolitan Tokyo.

Speaking of the landlady...

A melodic voice from the heavens stopped him mid step, "Arara~, Yuutarou-kun? Welcome back. How are you?"

He turned and came to face to face with an... angel? "Ackh!"

The woman -wearing a tight fitting violet kimono- seemed amused at his reaction. A faint giggle escaped her lips which sent shivers and a wave of warmth throughout his body.

'_Huh? Who? Ah... the landlady! Where did she..?'_

Quickly getting over the initial stopper from seeing the beautiful middle aged women, Yuutarou answered, "A-ah... landlady. I'm doing good. H-how about you?"

"I am well, as usual. Just another day." She smiled serenely.

"T-thats good to um... h-hear." _'Good god... I've been around half naked chicks all my life... Hell, I've worked wardrobe in a couple events. Nudity doesn't even phase me anymore. Yet in front of this woman... -I must sound like a stumbling idiot. Get it together!' _

"I've just had one of those usual days myself." Yuutarou added - in a much calmer voice.

"Hmm... It is nice to finally be able to have a proper conversation with you Yuutarou-kun. There were several other new tenants coming in at the same time, I never got the chance. I've been so busy recently."

"Sounds tough..." He said sympathetically.

The woman bounced onto her toes, causing her... assets to do a slight bounce as well, "Oh no! Its quite fun and exciting really!" she said with too much enthusiasm.

'_Why am __**I **__feeling excited?!' _

"I see..." He didn't see - Actually, it took all his willpower not to see the skin the V of her , apparently faulty, kimono exposed.

"That's good to hear. Well.. if you need any help landlady don't hesitate on knocking on my door. After moving here, I've suddenly found myself with a lot of free time."

"Arara~ Thank you for offer Yuutarou~ But I'm doing fine. There isn't much to do now that things have settled down. And if I do find needing an extra hand I have my daughter. - Have you met her? She a third student, but she also goes to your school!"

"No. I don't think we've met yet."

"Are you sure? Have you seen her at least? I'm told that we look alike." She moved closer and moved her arms outwards - as if presenting herself to the young boy.

A strangled sound escaped his lips as he quickly took a step back, "A-ah.. Yes. I-I'm sure."

The woman pouted, making Yuutarou struggle from staring at her lips. "Well thats upsetting." she said, even if she didn't seem so. Her voice had even suddenly become teasingly as she continued, "Well, I _would_ introduce her to you since I think you two would look cute together, but sadly - one, she isn't home yet, and two, I don't think your wife would appreciate that." She giggled into her kimono's sleeve.

As flustered as he had been becoming, that last part sobered Yuutarou a little.

"Excuse me, wife? What wife?" He asked as calmly as he could.

The landlady blinked, "Ara? That pretty woman that is renting the home with you... I've seen the both of you walking to and from home together and she wears the same uniform as my daughter, so she's around your age - despite looking so mature. So she can't be your guardian. And when we were going over the contract I saw the two of you had the same last names but different middle names. That doesn't make you siblings. So the only explanation is that the two of you are married!" She ended excitedly, as if she'd solved a mystery.

"It is not!" Yuutarou replied heatedly.

'_This woman. That logic. That... ugh. I'm getting the feeling she's another one of those characters...' _

"Landlady. First off, I'm only fifteen, don't you think thats a bit young for marriage? Second off, even though me and nee-chan aren't related, wouldn't a much more logical guess be cousins instead of husband and wife?"

She tilted to head to the side and after a few seconds said, "Is that so?... Then does that mean she is your girlfriend? I don't know how feel about allowing cohabitation on my property... And such a young couple too..."

"We are not! Nee-chan is like an older sister to me! We've been together since we were babies. The reason we are living together is because our parents are very close with one another, and they are currently too busy working around Japan and overseas." Yuutarou explained, hoping the landlady would understand nothing inappropriate was going on.

'_Just what the hell did Neechan and the landlady talk about when they were going over our living arrangements!?"_

The landlady didn't respond right away. She continued to stare at the boy with her barely visible eyes - and with a hand cupping one of her cheeks.

As the seconds ticked, thoughts of eviction plagued Yuutarou's mind.

'_What is she thinking about? I hope this doesn't cause any trouble for-'_

"So does this mean I can introduce you to my daughter?"

'_Why was worried?' _

"No. It does not."

"Ara? But why? Since you are not dating your sister, that means you are single correct?" Again, that logic. " She's never had a boyfriend. The two of you would make such a cute couple! You could walk to school together holding hands! Ah, but make sure to hold her hand tight Yuutarou-kun - she tends to get lost if you don't."

Yuutarou palmed his face. "Um, landlady, if you would excuse me, I need to head home and start on my studies. I have _a lot_ of work to do."

"Oh! Yes, yes. Go ahead. I'm sorry for keeping you. I hope to have another fun conversation with you in the future" She said in a much calmer voice, added with her serene smile.

"Uh, sure. See you, later landlady." the boy said hesitantly, turning his back the lady.

Yuutarou, once again, found himself confused by actions of a woman. Had the way the landed acted been genuine? Or was it just that, an act, and she'd been teasing him the whole time?

As Yuutarou reached his door, he could still feel her eyes on him. Strangely, he didn't have to courage to turn around and check.

**xXx~~~xXx**

He walked in, took off his shoes and placed them on the lower landing facing the door. The interior of the apartment was traditional japanese. -As traditional as a modern building can get- Tatami mats covered the floors of the living room, the dining room, and two bedrooms. Hardwood in the hallway and kitchen. -Tiles in the bath.

They were lucky enough to snatch one of the pre-furnished homes.

"Nee-chan? I'm home." he shouted, walking down the hallway and into the living room.

His bespectacled nee-chan poked her head from the kitchen entrance and greeted him. "Welcome home, Yuu-kun. Your father called earlier to check up on things. He wants you to call him when you get the chance. He told me your mother and him were taking a breather for a day and that anytime should be fine."

"Kay, I'll do that after a bath. I've been itching for a chance to complain about the school!"

"Hey! Don't cause any un-needed stress." The girl scolded from the next room. He heard the sounds of a meal being prepared. The smell of curry had already assaulted him when he came through the front door. His stomach growled in approval.

'_It doesn't help when the lunches sold there had the serving sizes made for children and not hungry, growing teenagers!' _But, not wanting to incur the ire of the girl cooking his next, decently sized, meal he agreed. "Yah, yah. I'll just call to say hi. I'll be upstairs."

He ascended the stairs and entered the room that has yet felt to feel like _his _room, having only occupied it for a month. It was partially bear with only a dresser and low table. His futon was carefully tucked away in the wall closest.

Yuutarou, dropped his messenger bag, contain his books, onto the table and sat. Fishing for his phone he idly wondered what time it wherever his parents were currently working. The last time they'd called was two weeks ago, working at one of the branches in Hawaii...

'_Nee-chan also mentioned her mother being with them when aunty called her last week...' _His eyebrow twitched a little, _'Are they really working...'_

**xXx~~~xXx**

After a relaxing soak, Yuutarou dialed his parent's personal number. He waited for his call to go through and eventually his father's cheerful voice answered. "Aloha! This is Takagi of I.I.P speaking ~!"

"Enjoying your vacation, dad?"

"Ah, Yuutarou!? Vacation? Hmm, I guess you can call this one! So, yes. I'm enjoying it very mu-" He heard something hitting flesh, twice, and after a few seconds his father continued speaking in a much more subdued voice. " -cough- Ermn... I mean, I've been busy working with your mother and your aunt."

"Aunty's still with the both of you? Something happen? Nee-chan said she only had to do a small photo shoot there."

"Hrmnn... Actually something came up. -How should I say this- We're expanding the pacific office. Your mother decided to look for new talent here on a whim so she rescheduled your aunt to help with administrative work and more importantly help her promote the auditions." his father said casually, as if it was something even a child would understand.

Yuutarou did not.

'_...What!?Expanding? Auditions? A promotion with __**both **__of them!? Just what are they doing? This doesn't sound like a simple project. Just a rumor, alone, of both of them being in one city would cause a massive stir.'_

"Wah... What exactly are you guys doing? The two of them... Isn't that...?"

He heard his father sigh through the phone, "Yeah, I know. But we don't have much time to work with, and we need the audition announcements to reach as many ears as possible. Your mother and aunt believe there is a lot of untapped talent amongst the locals. ...and I agree with them.

You, yourself, have been here a few times with us. So you should understand that the islands here are like one massive melting pot. It is a conglomeration of the pacific, the east, and the west. It's actually a wonder why the other big agencies haven't broken dirt here, so to speak. ...I would have guess at least one of the Cali-agencies would have set up a base of Op. here. But we haven't seen any notable offices, yet."

"So you mean... the company is going..."

"Yep, hopefully, we will now be living up to our name. _**Idol Intern ional Productions**_ will really be _international_ - not just a Japanese company semi-operating overseas. A lot of manpower and resources are being directed into this expansion. The first step being the islands, of course, but eventually the small offices we have in California, England, India and other countries will be undergoing a massive overhaul."

Yuutarou moved his mouth, but no words came out. His mind currently running in circles.

'_Just how long would this take? How many offices were being built? How many idols are they hiring? Who were they firing? Would there be another disaster with our current staff? How would the fans react? The news? Just where is the capital coming from?' _And whole metric-ton of other thoughts. - Why does he sound so calm?!

His father continued talking, "But it is imperative that you keep that last part to your self. The current promotion will only hint at the expansion, but until we finalize the plans, finish the new buildings, and train more idols we won't make a formal announcement."

'_This... he isn't telling me something... this doesn't sound like something they're doing just on a whim. Also, he's telling me too much if he wanted to keep things tight-lipped. This sounds too much like a proposal briefing...'_

"Um actually, there is something else both your mom and I thought of..."

'_And here it is...' _He mentally groaned. "I don't like that how that sounds."

" Well... here is where your mom and I need you to come in Yuutarou-"

**xXx~~~Several Minutes Later~~~xXx**

'_...'_

"But enough of that for now." His father's voice suddenly became cheerful again. "So, how are you adjusting to the school life Yuutarou?"

"Adjusting?!" Yuutarou shouted. His was mind still try to catch up and process what his father just dumped on to him. _'I mean, how do you just drop a bomb like that onto a teenager's lap and then change the subject?_

"Yep, this is your first time attending a school after all." his father replied, not at all fazed by the shout.

The boy took a deep breath. _'Three... two... one... exhale...' _He exhaled as slowly as he could and shook his head. '_I shouldn't bother... This was probably all mother's idea. - There's no arguing against that woman.' _

"There is nothing to adjust to. It's just a school. A very plain school."

"Ah... Well, your mother and I chose it because its a pretty top rated one!"

"Yes. Rated number one in being boring."

"Come now, it can't be that bad." His father pressed.

"I haven't memorized any of my Sensei's names."

"Ah... err..." He heard his father cough, "at least you'll be busy for now on. You should know yourself that working in our industry is anything but boring!"

"Yeeaaahh..." Yuutarou drawled. "I'm beginning to think that's the reason why you sent me and neechan to this school..."

"Well..." There was a notable pause before he heard something happening on his father's end. "Ah! Sorry gotta go son. Looks like some of our new recruits are here. Don't forget to contact your grandfather as soon as possible. You won't be able to start until you talk with him."

"Wait dad! Does he know that I'm going to be doing this?"

"Huh?" His father's voice sounded muffled now, and there other voices shouting in the background, in english. He could pick out both his mother's and his aunt's, but there were others - mostly females. "Um sorry, we've suddenly gotten really busy. The stage crew needs directing. They are a local group we just hired, and they aren't familiar with our setup. Which isn't a surprise since there aren't many big shows that happen here."

"About grandpa-"

"Don't worry about it too much, we've talked about this with him a while ago, he should know how to deal with you. I gotta go, bye son!"

After the ending beep signaling his father's disconnection, silence reigned the room for several minutes.

"..."

Yuutarou was dumbstruck.

'_What the fuck... What is... Did that... Dad... Mom... Am I really... Do I actually have too... Oh god, I do... how... where do I... There is just... Impossible... This is... Unacceptable... What kind of...'_

His door suddenly opened, and his neechan poked her head inside.

"Yuu-kun, dinner's ready. Did you get to call your parents...?" The girl trailed off when she saw her charge just sitting on floor - staring at his phone. "Err... What's wrong?"

She opened the door the rest of the way and slowly walked into the room.

Kneeling down a little, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yuu-kun? Did something happen?"

That jolted the boy from his... panicking. He turned his pale face to hers and stared into her eyes.

He simply said, "Nee-chan, I should not have called them..."

**xXx~~~Chapter 1 Finish~What an Eventful Day That Was~~~xXx**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, thank you for reading this whole chapter felt like Pilot episode/chapter for a new series - shoving the premise, characters and main plot into people's faces. **(Also I just realized that I kinda did shove a few of the girls into the protagonist's face. Tropes everywhere.)** Well it kind of was; I was trying to get the feel of how I'm going to write this fic. I have a general idea of what the main plot will be like. But, my mind likes to come up with new ideas. Anyways, sorry if the sections of this seemed rushed and lacking in detail.

Also, as you can see, I haven't yet revealed the names any of the female characters that Yuutarou has interacted with or mentioned in this chapter. But they should be relatively easy to guess, huh? A virtual **onigiri **goes to the person who can. Except for his mother and nee-chan's mother, they won't be revealed till much later... and they are a bit hard since they are not from... err well... This is an AU remember, with some crossovers.

**Hint: **The iDolm ster girls' ages are relatively similar to their ages in the series. Only a few minor tweaks. So none of them have debuted as idols yet..

Any criticisms or suggestions for the fic would help very much! Even flames! I think flames are a much more potent way for a person to tell what they don't like about your fic.


End file.
